Naruto:Journey of Ero-Musuko
by Shodaime Ero-Kage
Summary: Naruto is a perverted ninja who has a lot of potential to surpass his late father, Kushina requested him to be her student as she knew exactly how to 'motivate' him to give his best. What if there was a secre Law from Third Shinobi War that made Fourth Hokage who he was? What if Naruto found out about the Law and decideds to use it so he could be like his oldman? Smut! MILF Kushina


Chapter 1: Journey Begins **.**

 **This is the story i wanted to write and i asked you guys if you wanted to so here it is, by the way this story is not mine it originally belonged to 'LordsOfLust' so i adopted it after i asked him for it. I also asked Ash-Fall1n1 so don't worry about the permission guys. I will be posting an edited version of their story. This story is about Naruto being Kushina's son and student. If you don't like this story, paring or the ideas then don't read it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I also don't own the idea of this story.**

 **Chapter 1: Journey Begins!**

 **(Hokage Tower)**

There was absolute silence inside the Hokage's office as different Jounins stood waiting for their team to be announced. Among the Jounins was standing the legendary Red Flash of Death, also known as Kushina Uzumaki by her comrades and others. It had been twelve years since Kyuubi was forcefully separated from her seal by that masked man who caught her in her weakened state.

She was weakened because of giving birth to her and her late husband´s only son Naruto, which weakened her seal and gave the masked man an opportunity to steal the Kyuubi from her. Having no choice but to save his family and the village her beloved husband decided to sacrifice his life by sealing them into his wife and his son. He divided Kyuubi's chakra using Shiki Fujin with Yin half being resealed into Kushina so that she could survive her weakened condition and Yang half being sealed into their son Naruto to give them both more than enough power to face any problem counter, especially the masked man who said he would return for Kyuubi as it belonged to him. Minato had sacrificed himself that day to save the village and more importantly save her and Naruto. After the attack Hiruzen Sarutobi or as he is better known as Sandaime Hokage had taken the mantle of Hokage again and had been leading the village since then.

After the attack Sarutobi and Kushina had decided to withhold the information regarding Naruto being a Jinchuuriki and had chosen to inform only the village council that Kyuubi had been successfully sealed into Kushina as it was the will of former Hokage, and he also asked them to treat Uzumaki-Namikaze family as heroes for sacrificing so much at one night just to protect the village.

Sarutobi had done this to honour the will of Yondaime Hokage as he wanted to provide enough cover for Naruto to have a normal childhood with a little bit of glimmer and also to grow strong without any interference. He also knew that Minato publicised Kushina burden to council as she was widely regarded as a master in the art of Fuinjutsu and was an Uzumaki the villagers would trust Kushina to keep the Kyuubi at bay.

While Kushina had decided to hide Naruto being a Jinchuuriki in hopes that he would have a normal childhood and to make sure that he could not be targeted by other villages like she had been by Kumogakure when she was young. Only the like of Kakashi, Head of Nara and some other clans knew about Naruto, and also some other people who Sarutobi and Kushina both trusted. They knew one day the news would spread but they just wanted Naruto childhood to go without any type of trouble.

During the first few years after losing Minato, Kushina felt alone and fell into depression, she also decided to quit being a shinobi which affected her more and brought her into the pit of loneliness. It was all hell for first few years but everything changed gradually as she started spending more and more time with Naruto, seeing him grow up and do new thing brought her out of her depression and gave her motivation to get over her dead husband and to make him proud moulding Naruto into a person that would be even better than Minato himself, in all aspect of life.

She also rectified all her affairs and took care of herself because she knew that's what Minato want her to do, he would want her to be happy and take care of Naruto. She tried dating as she thought it would bring her more happiness and Naruto could have a father figure but that didn't work out as everyone wanted to get inbetween her legs and as for one or two times that did happen the people couldn't satisfy her like Minato as they would be done in seconds and their little penis wouldn't reach all the way to pleasure her. Soon she decided to stop dating all together and focus just on Naruto so he could be the man she wanted him to be.

She did things different with Naruto as he grew up really quick, speaking his first words in a 1 year and walking in 1 year and 8 months. The only baby thing he did was suckle her breast till he was 5 and that only stopped when she told him no child or man as Naruto claims to be drank breast milk at that age, he still didn't let go till he asked her promise him to not let anyone touch her breast unless she will let him touch them too, which she agreed too. No one deserved her anyway.

While he grew up Kushina would tell him all about his dad and how much he loved and wanted to be with him but things didn't work out the way he wanted. She told him about the day when Minato first heard that she was pregnant and he fainted to which he giggled, she even told him stories about how strong Minato was and how they were both unstoppable when they teamed together to fight their enemy. She told him stories about her and Minato adventure whenever he was bored or was going to sleep. In the end Naruto promised her to be just like his dad so he and his mum can continue what dad left off, to which Kushina giggled but quickly agreed to him and promised him that she would give her all to make him the best shinobi ever.

She rejoined Village forces when Naruto was 6 years old. Sandaime begged her to come back as the village needed all the shinobi it could get as it was weakened after the Kyubi attack. She only joined the forces when her little Naru-chan said he was okay with it and he wanted her to be a badass shinobi again. He also teased her that she should stay in shape or he would get ahead of her in no time. She threw herself in training to keep in shape and to get stronger so she could return to her little Naruto and take care of herself for his sake.

Naruto was unaware about the seal but Kushina thought it will better to tell him than him finding out himself so told him on his 7th birthday about his seal which he took pretty well and was kind of happy that he shared Kyuubi with his mother. Kushina taught him how to better control his emotions mainly to not have Naruto going all Kyuubi every time he is hurt or something, she also thought it would be better in long run to not give his enemy any type of advantage over him. She also taught him Fuinjutsu at that age as it was a Uzumaki Clan age for training their kids, and she wanted him to know about it if the seal ever do something unusual.

While he grew up there was something strange that Kushina noticed whenever she was with Naruto outside in the forest or near water, it was that whenever he was close to trees and plants all the leaves and flowers would become vibrant, full of life and sometimes even grow a little faster. It was a very subtle change which is why she didn't notice it earlier. She also noticed that whenever he was near water the water level will raise depending on his mood, or it would change its flow or do something unusual She started having her own suspicions about this so she tried to look into it, she had tried various methods she had his blood tested and even got him to focus his chakra into plants or water to see if they would be affected but nothing had happened whenever she forced him too. She decided to forget the whole subject but still kept an eye on him while training to spot any weird suspicious thing if it ever happens.

Naruto also have happened to developed a little perverted side much to Kushina's disdain, but she couldn't do anything as he didn't do anything around her apart from take sneaky glances at her or other woman when he is with her. She hates herself for introducing her little baby boy to Jiraya who is his godfather, he corrupted him and now she couldn't do anything apart from putting up with him. She is happy as he is not all pervert like Jiraya when he is near her.

 **12 years later after the Kyuubi Incident.**

Today we find Kushina in the Hokage's office because she wanted to take on a team, ever since Naruto was born Kushina had mostly tried stayed at home taking care of him or do a short nearby mission so she can quickly get back to him but now that he was older and able to handle himself in tough situations better she had decided to take full advantage of being a shinobi as she had missed the excitement, going home and only rarely going out with her friends was quite dull.

Not to mention the pent up sexual frustration in her life as she stopped dating when Naruto was 3 because wasn't able to find a decent guy who can even please her, after that time she rarely went out on dates and even when she did, she never liked a guy enough to allow him a second date which is why she needed something to distract her mind and teaching some of the younger generation might just be able to do that.

Another reason for her to be a sensei was Naruto was now going to gradate and she wanted him on her team as a surprise for him and also for her to spend more time with him. She still couldn't get her mind off how he had strange affect on the environment; this was another reason why Kushina wanted Naruto on her team so she can have eyes on him all the time.

As today graduation day but she knew that there was a very small chance he may end up with her as there were many potential filled kids, like Mikoto's boy and Nara's son but she decided to risk it anyway and she also had a good argument on her side which she would discuss with Sanidame in private.

Although he was pretty perverted so she wasn't sure if he would actually mind being on her team as she had caught him staring at her and other women a few times whilst walking around and smiling to himself with a very faint blush which easily gave his thoughts away and she wanted to beat Jiraiya to a pulp for that.

"Now team 7: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Sai." Sarutobi announced loud enough for everyone to hear him which brought Kushina out of her thoughts and causing her heart to beat a little faster in excitement, there were only four Jounins here to receive a genin team and both Kushina and her friend Kurenai were one of them.

"Sensei Hatake Kakashi," Sarutobi said loudly. Kushina let out a sigh in relief, she realised that she could still get Naruto on her team and she was hoping he would be happy to have her as his sensei, she had already trained him a lot growing up and he was a prodigy, had a lot potential to be top of the year if he bothered which he obviously didn't as he spent all his time drawing girls who he liked or he thought had potential. She has seen some nude pictures of Kurenai and Mikoto that Naruto thought he had kept safe from everyone underneath his bed.

"Team 8: Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame, Sensei Kurenai Yuhi." Kushina watched as her younger friend went up to take the paper that described the three on her squad. Only to see her almost trip as soon as she had grabbed the paper.

"Kushina, you will lead team 11 and as for the members you will find out at the academy, it's a surprise." Kushina still went up to Sarutobi to try and get him to give her the paper but soon realised that he wouldn't give her it because when she looked at his face he seemed pretty serious about his surprise, she decided to argue but that look on his face quickly made her shut up and leave.

She just wanted Naruto and quickly did a little prayer and hoped that he was on her team because she was sure he had been avoiding her especially the last few months which really made her heartbreak because she thought she did something wrong, but she relaxed herself forcing herself to think that he just needs space growing up or hitting puberty really early, for Kushina being on that same team meant she could reconnect with him.

Ever since she have found out about his perverted nature, she has been trying to do something about it but it was all going down the drain as he kept his distance from her for a last few months which put Kushina on a little edge. She knew he occasionally helped Jiraya with his research which made her even more wanting to have a little rant at Naruto but so far he hasn't been caught which made Kushina stop from taking any drastic action. She has also seen him eye her a little lustfully overtime but she quickly thought it was probably his raging hormones and puberty.

As he was her son and she trained him so she knew what to expect from him in terms of skills, he was a wild card of this year group, he heavily depended on his ninjutsu but was decent in kenjutsu, something she could work with and he was also the second best at genjutsu in the academy after Sasuke Uchiha. He was pretty much decent in all the arts but he excelled in Ninjutsu and Fuinjutsu. She has pushed Naruto a little too hard with training like Uchiha and Hyuga clans do as she wanted him to have all the mean to protect himself from anything but she also give him time to enjoy his childhood unlike some others.

' _I should get to the academy and find out who I have got to work with.'_ Kushina thought with a sigh she just hoped Sandaime didn't give her some arrogant clan heirs. She shuddered thinking she would have some bratty clan heirs and fangirls and quickly shaking her head, she left with a red flash.

 **Meanwhile At the Academy)**

Kiba was having a little happy parade in his head about being on the same team as his crush Hinata Hyuga, but he was also a little sad as he didn't get Kushina The Hottest MILF as his sensei but he still got a Hot Sensei.

"Alright everyone settle down, we are not done yet!" Iruka yelled in class now that most already knew their teams; he wanted to finish announcing quickly so that the Jounins could come and take their genins.

"Now team 11 is just Naruto and your sensei is Kushina Uzumaki." When that name had left Iruka´s mouth every guy was staring at Naruto, they had all seen Kushina at one point and she was the very definition of a hot MILF. She was the hottest MILF in Elemental Nation, only having two rivals in that department who were Sasuke's Mum Mikoto Uchiha and Tsunade Senju but both of them paled a little when it came to Kushina.

Of course Naruto knew what everyone thought about his mom as he often had similar thoughts about her and he wasn't oblivious to the looks she got. Sadly for everyone none even had a chance with her she was just way out of their league.

He had to sigh though as it would be even more difficult to control himself now that she was his sensei, ever since he learned about sex it has been pretty tense and stressful to be around his mom so he has been avoiding her the last few months as much as he could. Honestly like every other guy in the village his mom was in all of his wet dreams and he didn't want to get into an awkward situation with her, he was sure she would be angry at him if he tried anything with her.

So he often ogled her when she was walking around the house with little clothes, or the time she was swimming in their swimming pool but he never pushed his luck with trying anything else. He spent a lot of his time training and 'researching', most of the time he was 'researching' on this mom but sometimes on other women too like his moms friend Mikoto, Kurenai, Grandma Tsunade whenever she visited them and some others. He knew spending all that time with his perverted grandfather has really rubbed him off.

Ever since guys in class learned about masturbation Kushina was often on their minds and they tried everything to get close to Naruto or visit his home but everything failed as Naruto knew why they were doing, whatever they were doing, it was all just to get close to his mother somehow. Naruto on the other hand get to see his buxom mom all the time so she was always on his mind. He even masturbated using her bra and panties in her toilet whenever she left for a mission or left the house. He knew his mother has really big breast and he also wanted to suckle them, the memory of him being 5 and playing with them motivated him to do something about it till then he just spent his days pleasuring himself using her personal belongings.

Now that Naruto was graduating and his sensei was his own mother, Naruto knows he needs to pull out all his card if he ever want to play with her mother. He was happy that she was his mother as he knew about this one law from past Shinobi wars that Konoha used to strengthen their teamwork and motivated youngster to become strong. He knew his dad become strong using this law in every way possible.

 **(With Kushina & Kurenai)**

"Hey Kure-chan are you okay, you look like you have lost all hope, is there something wrong? Did Asuma do something ey?" Kushina asked ignoring all the civilians ogling at her, she did appreciate the looks it made her realise that she wasn't an old hag even though she was in her 40's. The civilians kept looking at her breast as they were bouncing up n down as she walked a little fast paced with Kurenai so they can get out of this building and get to academy real quick. .

"N-no, well my it´s my first team and I'm given three clan heirs with none of them being genjutsu users and i don't even know if they want to learn genjustu as its not as flashy as ninjutsu, i feel like Kami is punishing me for always rejecting Naruto whenever he asked me to be his genjutsu sensei. I will accept his offer next time he ask me and ask him to encourage my genin to be a little more into genjutsu as a payment and as for Asuma i don't wanna talk about him" Kurenai said however her body was shaking which was to be expected since Kurenai only recently became a jounin and Kushina too was nervous to meet her team.

Sensing Anko coming up from behind most likely with the intention of embarrassing her in public by doing something stupid like squeezing her breast like she usually tried, Kushina shot an arm backwards and grabbed Anko´s head. "You are too easy sense and to get a read on Anko; I can feel your perverse intentions from miles away, always remember it was me who taught you everything Anko-chan" Kushina said. Kurenai looked confused, was that actually something you could sense?

"Moo no fun Kushi-chan hey let me take a look at your teams are there any future or current studs?" Anko said before snatching Kurenai's sheet and looking for Kushina's but realised that she didn't have one.

"Looks like Kure-chan was the lucky one, you got two young boys on your team and one of them being from Inuzuka clan who are known for their wildness. Kushi-chan you never know what you have, maybe you got a stud on your team too" Anko said trying to hint at something but Kushina knew where she was going with this and she made a scowling face towards her before flicking a finger on her forehead as a punishment for bad remarks like she usually does with Anko, but never stop that girl.

"Yeah thanks Anko but I didn't really need to know that," Kushina said as she shook her head. "Do you want me to Introduce you to my genin team, I'm sure they would love to do you Anko and maybe you can fill me in later if they are really all studs like you wanted them to be." Kushina finished with a teasing smirk.

All three of them walked towards academy slowly without talking, just enjoying each other presence and a little peace they were having. A little later they Kushina bid both of them goodbye before leaving to go inside the academy, leaving Kurenai and Anko to discuss something she didn't care about.

Kushina was walking along the corridors in the academy before she reached her destination, opening the door she saw a class full of students, she must have been the first to arrive. She knew Kakashi would show up 3 hours late like he usually does, Kurenai is outside and by the looks of it none of the other sensei have been here as the class was full of student. She saw everyone was staring at her with different looks, some girls with jealousy or star stuck expression and as for the boys they were looking at her with lustful expression which made her smile evilly at all of them and they all looked away apart from her son.

"Alright team 11! Come to training ground 11 you have 10 minutes or you fail, see you later honey." Kushina finished off waving towards Naruto before quickly disappearing in a gust of wind. She didn't know who was on her team so she just announced loudly and left so that she could meet them and get introductions going without all the boys ogling her in class.

"Wait Fail, what?!" Naruto murmured before quickly running towards the door with every boy grumbling about lucky blonde bastards for a hot piece of MILF like that for mother and sensei too now, why did they not get on team 11.

 **(Training Ground 11)**

Kushina was leaning on a tree waiting with a stop watch in her hand looking until her first student arrived, it was her son Naruto who arrived in 4:50, "Hey Naru-chan I didn't expect you to be on my team and your quick on your feet arriving earlier then your teammates." Kushina praised him noticing a little blush while his eyes looking at everything but her.

"Thank you very much." His voice sounded very excited, almost like he was excited to be around her and she was unsure about it but she might know the reason why he was so excited.

"Really? So that was Sandaime's surprise, all right well that's just good news now I get to spend more time with you and later when you are stronger I might even teach you how to control Kyuubi's chakra." Spoke Kushina teasingly and she thought _' I should just wait for his two other teammates, then i should get started or i would have to do everything again, as for Naruto i guess i can find out now if his glances and actions towards me all were innocent or was he really eyeing for something more, this is going to so much fun specially teasing my little naru-kun'_

Naruto noticed that Kushina looked down at her watch and that's when he realised that she didn't know he was the only member of Team 9 and was waiting for his teammates. Knowing his mom doesn't know about the team he planned something really quick to put his long term plan in action and faced her "Mom Iruka-sensei held them back for something and told me to rely a message to you saying they would be a little late." Naruto paused and quickly created a shadow clone before continue "Mom stay with my clone and I need to go check on something I was doing in Dad's library, will only take 15 minutes i will be back by the time my teammates get here."

Kushina just looked at him weirdly "Okay Naru-chan be back quick or i will embarrass you in front of your teammates. Oh before you leave I will let you know that I'm restarting the stopwatch to see how late you are going to be, I'm giving you max 15mins and other 30." with a "okay" Naruto quickly Shunshined to his home and ran straight into the library.

 **(Uzumaki-Namikaze Library)**

Naruto quickly ran towards the desk that was right near the wall, he bit in thumb and spread it across underneath the table and grabbed the scroll that poofed right in front of him with a little smoke. He bit his thumb again and started making some hand signs, as soon as he was finished two clones popped into existence.

'Dad notes said they are the strongest clone in existence created by some old Namikaze clan head, they are similar to blood clone but are even stronger and can last a lifetime, it also said they could regenerate their own chakra and have a telepathic link to original user as they would only follow his command and do things by his sayings. I should just turn them into two strangers using my own special henge and keep them in my squad for my plan to work.' Naruto thought to himself before opening up the scroll he grabbed from under the desk.

Naruto read the information that was on the scroll and closed it before sealing it his arm, he then look around and created one more Shadow Clone with a poof a shadow clone popped into existence and looked at his creator for orders

"I want you to go to Hokage-same right now, before my genin exams finishes and tell him everything, i mean everything so that perverted bastard can help us with that plan and i know he will, he is a pervert after all." The original Naruto Ordered his shadow clone, and with the salute the clone took off to complete his task. The original looked at his two strongest clone and punched both of them to see if they would dispel but to his surprise they just started whining after falling down.

"Hmm they can take a hit, I wonder if they can take a hit from strong jutsu. Well no time for testing, i need to get myself at Training Ground before mom gets impatient." Naruto muttered to himself before looking up to see both of his clones standing up and looking at him.

"I want both of you to use my original transformation jutsu and make yourself look like someone, keep in mind though you are my age and growing really slow so be smaller than me and you know. Make sure that you are a weaker version of myself and a smaller than me in height n size too." Naruto ordered them.

There was a poofing sound and both of his clones stood there looking like someone else.

One clone was standing 5'3 with spiky black hair like kiba and a little dark skin, he was wearing a black anbu style clothing and his eyes were green. The other clone was stood a little taller than both of them 5'8, he had long brown hair and brown eyes, he was also wearing a grey version of anbu style clothes.

"You with green eyes, you are Asai Tetsuo and the other me is Niwa Nakazo and you both are pervert, just lesser pervert than me. Asai you are a silent type as for the other me you are loud and always bragging okay." Naruto told them.

"Both of you know yourself and your personality from our mind and by the leave 5 minutes later." The original told both of them, he looked around for something but quickly left releasing he is getting late and have done everything.

 **Training ground 11**

Kushina was standing waiting with a stop watch in her hand and talking to the clone Naruto until her first student arrived back, he made it back in 14.30, "nice timing Naru-chan, you made it back in time, nicely done." Kushina praised him a little and noticed a little blush while his eyes were avoiding her. "Thank you very much." His voice sounded very unsecure, almost like he was nervous around her.

"My plan better works out perfectly, come on Ji-Ji please do this one thing for me" Naruto thought nervously, his thoughts were cut short by his other teammates.

Both of his other teammates arrived in 25:59. "You both are late but don't worry, Naruto told me you were going to be late." She said a little annoyed.

"Now that all of us are here, let us start the show of by giving a short introduction of ourself, here I will start. My name is Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze as you know and I'm Naruto's Mom." Kushina started.

"As for what I like, I like my little Naru-chan. What I dislike though are lazy guys and Kumo." Kushina said confusing her son who did not know about her grudge against that particular country.

"Dreams for the future, well not really sure maybe I want to find a nice guy to start a relationship with as for hobbies I don't really have time for that since I am a single mother so I'm managing things and as I'm your sensei, you should refer me as Kushina-Sensei, Sensei." Kushina said scratching the back of her head, she wasn't sure if she was giving a good example for an introduction.

"Alright you're up first Naruto."

"Okay my name is Naruto Namikaze, and I like my mom, ramen and now my new gorgeous sensei as well." A small smile appeared on her face and even a little pink colour; she was a little weak to such blunt praise. Naruto just thought if she is gonna keep calling him Naru-chan he might as well get back at her and she really was gorgeous.

"My hobby is training and judging women on their looks and sensei you are 11 out of ten as for my dream for the future is that I want to surpass Dad and also become hokage." Kushina smiled she would love helping him achieve that, it was a pretty tall task considering how strong Minato was but she was sure he would get there as long as he kept his never give up attitude. Inwardly though Kushina was surprised that Naruto was being so blatant about his thoughts for her.

"Well thank you for that, at least you don't dislike your mom for being your sensei, I thought you wanted someone like Jiraya, and I'm happy to have you as my student Naru-chan. Green eyes, you go next." Kushina said with a big smile.

Asai Tetsuo and the other me is Niwa Nakazo

"Okay my name is Asai Tetsuo, and what I like is my sword and other swordsman, I hate rapists and generally idiots. My hobby is to practice my swordsmanship and as for my dream is to become the greatest swordsman and have beautiful woman such as yourself sensei to be my wife. " He finished with a little blush on his face, Kushina was a bit surprised, that was a little dark, but guess there was a past involved somehow but she did like his ending though, if she was someone else she would've blushed a little.

"Nice, I will help you achieve your dream Asai but as for the last part I'm sure you will, thank you for thinking I'm pretty. You with brown hair, you next" Kushina said

"My name is Niwa Nakazo, better remember it. I like lots of stuff most of all food, if I didn't have any of that we would all die, I dislike arrogant people." He finished causing Kushina to sweat drop, he was pretty arrogant himself.

"My new hobby is same as Naruto now, it is to judge women by their appearances, and as for my dream I want to rule the world and marry a hot babe like my sensei. " He said with a little blush and cheeky smile towards her.

"Thankyou my cute little genins, at least none of you hate me or want me replaced, there are some genin i have seen who used to believe women to be weaker and less fit to be a sensei, some still believe that, so I'm happy to have you guys." Kushina finished with a big smile.

"Now onto the less fun part, your test." She said in a grim voice making them snap out of their thoughts and into reality. "Wait what test?" Niwa asked with his eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Well of all 31 genin right now we will cut you down, only 16 can actually pass every year from each class or the village would have too many shinobi´s. "What the hell?! You can't do that to us sensei, plus I don't want someone else as my sensei, i like you already!" Asui said loudly.

"Don't worry I'm more than confident you will pass it´s very easy." Kushina assured, Kushina then zipped down her green flak jacket and then took off red blouse too leaving her in her sports bra.

All three of the boys looked like a tomato as Kushina showed a good portion of her cleavage and Asai even started drooling a little and Niwa covered the buldge that was forming by putting his hands there.

Naruto was staring at her breast with a dreamy look on his face, he always tried to not eye his mom inside their house because he really didn't want his mom knowing he was a pervert as she hates them and he didn't want her to hate him. He also tried to occupy his mind with other thing in house or avoid her sometimes as he didn't want to get hard just by looking and imagining things with his mom.

Kushina was standing in her black and red sports bra with black form fitting pants that reached her ankles and her hair was put in a pony tail that was reaching her waist. All they could do is stare at her, she was just a perfect, someone to be used as a beauty scale to measure other girls beauty.

"Hey eyes up here." she said whilst smirking seeing Naruto's intentions becoming clearer and clearer to her and other boys were acting same as Naruto, seeing as she was ignored she clapped her hands and repeated he sentence which made them snap out and look up.

Kushina was quite taken aback that her son acting a little different, like he didn't care about consequences now as he wasn't hiding his gaze and thoughts from her. She knew that spending time with his godfather Jiraya has corrupted him but she didn't know he would be so far gone, she thought he would grow out of it because she hated perverts but looking at him now she could tell that not going to happen anytime soon, as for other they were also behaving like horny teenager.

"For the next three hours we are going to play tag, everything is allowed, I won't block or attack only dodge so you can come at me as soon as I say go and of course there is a punishment in the end for you if you fail, do you understand?" Kushina asked.

"Umm sensei... please forgive me but how big are they?" Asai asked leering at her cleavage before looking back up into her eyes with a curious expression all over his face, the other two genins were closing in like they wanted to know that as well.

Naruto knew her size, he just wanted to know her real size as his mother had different bras as some were a little smaller than her normal ones.

"Guys seriously? Asai you have some serious guts to ask a woman that question but as you really seem curious so I'll tell you they are a 38DD and guys guess what? If your performance is good you get to have a closer look, understood? All of you are growing up and getting to that age where you would need a little guidance, and who is better than me for it I'm you sensei after all, I'll teach you how to control yourself too." She teased them; this was meant for Naruto as she knew he was lazy so she said this hoping to motivate him a little. If he wasn't a pervert this wouldn't have worked but knowing him this will help him progress at a marvellous speed.

"YES SENSEI!" All three of them yelled so loudly, especially Naruto was louder than other two which shocked her a little well at least she was now sure that her trick worked. Naruto was really excited, having his mom as his sensei was turning out to be way better than he expected. He didn't even have to use that thing from scroll for it, he was sure he would need it but the way things were going he was really happy and excited for his future. She didn't scold him once or even acted a little upset like she did in the past.

"Alright if you manage to touch me you win. Go!" She said before disappearing in another gust of wind and the boys quickly and hide themselves for a bit before regrouping somewhere to plan out how to look for her, hey anyone in his shoes would have wanted to win the prize so they decided to work together.

Kushina decided to hide for the first half hour, enjoying her lunch before she came out in the middle of a clearing in the woods, there she sat down and waited for anyone of them to come and she didn't have to wait for long as Niwa showed up in a few minutes with a motivated look on his face.

Kushina took a stance so she was ready to run however she only took a confused look when he fell down on his knees. "Please Sensei, please let me win!" He yelled with his forehead on the ground and Kushina just looked with a big sweat drop, well she had to give him points for originality. She knew he was just messing with her he was really competitive so he was definitely going to try and win this especially now that he knew the prize.

However being distracted Kushina, she was late in noticing a shadow clone of Niwa shooting up from the ground, she barely dodged it and when she did the original was in front of her reaching for her breasts not surprising her in the least. With a big jump backwards she jumped up on top of a branch.

"You really like these?" Kushina questioned squeezing her breasts together and jiggling them up and down, giving Niwa an eyeful. "Alright I have decided if any of you win by touching me you get to give both of them a nice good squeeze for two minutes, for each." Kushina said with a wink. She couldn't help but chuckle seeing his shocked face and he even had an erection in his pants which didn't seem little at all for someone his age.

"Well see you later my perverted student!" Kushina called out before leaving at speed that Niwa couldn't possibly follow. She was going to go after the other two.

She tracked Naruto and found him walking aimlessly so Kushina appeared right behind Naruto, she leaned in and whispered into his ear. "Come and get them my little naru-chan." Naruto turning around saw directly down into the glorious valley, he immediately lunged forward to grab her boobs but Kushina was faster she dodged and jumped backwards to avoid any of his attempts. Afterwards she jumped out on the surface of a lake and Naruto oblivious to his surrounding as lust filled his mind, he jumped straight into the water.

Kushina gave a heartily laugh this was so funny just watching her horny son run after her and half the time was already up.

Asai, her last student came running out the bushes right towards her with a sword in his hand. She would give his kenjutsu a middle chunin rank along with his speed, or maybe low chunin. Of course compared to her it wasn't impressive she was a master at kenjutsu after all with a lifetime of experience backing her up.

Kushina continued playing with him giving him a couple of quick teasing flashes before running off.

Kushina was humming to herself from the highest tree in the forest she could see her all of her cute students with 2 clones of each of them looking for her; with the final 10 minutes left she decided to appear in front of him letting him try once more.

Naruto created two more clones and backed away into the bushes, his first two clones and his teammates with their clones didn't waste any time as they started running straight at her, clearly letting their desire to win be shown as all of them were drooling while Naruto with two of clones just stared at her boobs from some distance before disappearing into the bushes showing as he was leaving. Laughing each time one of them hit the ground in their haste she took out her watch, when all of them were down and panting really hard.

2 seconds left and then Kushina gulped as she felt someone holding her ankle, looking down seeing that Naruto himself had a hand around her ankle and then she saw two clones of his came running and holding her arm before substituting themselves with his teammates Niwa and Asai. Kushina realised while she was too busy playing with his teammates and his clones she completely forgot about her son, who used that distraction provided by his team to his advantage and touched her. The thing really surprised her was the last part where his two clones substituted themselves with his teammates, it showed his value for his teammates which made her proud of having a son like Naruto.

 **(Few Moments Later)**

All three of them sat with their back up against a tree trying to regain their breath. Kushina had given them a lunchbox she had brought for them, there was no loser seeing as they told her how they all planned it out from the start which made her proud, she was going to tie them to a training post but after hearing them she stopped and congratulated them and told them how they have done very well. There was just one little matter to settle which the boys were waiting patiently for.

"How long? How long do we get to hold them?" said Asai with a drool coming out of his mouth. Kushina was really confused as she raised her eyebrows and said "We? You think just because all of you touched me, all of you get a reward? Nope Naruto will get to touch them as for both of you i was not going to give you anything but then i changed my mind, you can have a reward for runner up which is too watch Naruto touch them and have a closer look at them for a minute." She finished with a smile. They two boys started whining before Kushina told them to suck it up and have better luck next time, they were still lucky they were getting a view which quickly made them shut up.

Naruto quickly got up after hearing her, despite having been chasing after her like a dog, Naruto was pretty quick in getting close to her while eyeing her breasts like a predator after its prey. Looks like his energy was back after his lunch but then again he had a never ending supply of stamina, seriously she has hardly seen him tired.

"Two minutes, you can touch them together or one at a time naru-chan." Kushina surrendered she was still keeping her sports bra on as she directed Naruto´s hands to her big soft breasts, he looked amazed when his hands sank into them and Kushina started her stop watch. He was of course dazed, he used his left hand to squeeze her breast and Kushina stopped herself from moaning to her son, he kept squeezing with his left while his right just sank in so she barely felt anything there.

"I don't have to tell you, that you can't tell anyone about this, do I?" She asked and they quickly swore they would tell no one, not a single soul. "Good because if you did we couldn't play this kind of game again." she said with a little smirk on her face as Naruto pushed her boobs together. All boys looked surprised at what she was saying but Kushina couldn't pass up this chance of having fun with her cute little genins, especially her little Naru-chan.

She also been trying to keep herself busy with training Naruto and he was a pretty skilled genin with plenty of potential, she could have the team of strongest ninja and have bragging rights over everyone else that her students and her son was the strongest out of all the teams.

Now that she knew that they will be extremely motivated getting these kinds of rewards from her she was going to exploit it to the fullest and besides no one would find out as they promised they wouldn't tell a single soul.

"Time´s up, now all of you get to look at them for 1 minute. Naruto you are getting this runner up reward too because it was because of you they are even getting this" Kushina said as Naruto dropped his hands causing her breasts to bounce, Naruto was following their movement with his eyes glued. Naruto stayed there and the two other boys came up to have a closer look at her breast from all angle. Kushina looked at the boys and realised all of them were so lost in her breast they didn't even feel they were hard, she can see each of their buldge and could tell her son was really big under his pants, even bigger than his two teammates which made her proud and really curious too

' _My my naru-chan is a big boy now, i wonder how big is the thing he is packing under there?'_ Thought Kushina to herself as she looked at his buldge and then too others.

"Alright we will meet here again tomorrow at 9:00, I'm going to tell Sandaime that team 11 passed" With that Kushina left once again in a gust of wind, all the boys could do is sigh and look down at the bulge in their trousers.

Naruto took out a red scoll from his pocket and sealed Niwa and Asai in it to keep them safe with him till tomorrow, he then quickly ran home.

 **(Hokage´s Office)**

Kushina waited patiently once again, the tension in the room was incredible and Kushina looked on as Kakashi came forward "Team 7 is a pass." Kushina was surprised he was pretty hard on his students with the bell test.

"Team 8 has passed." Kushina smiled to her best friend maybe her team wasn't so bad after all. Then Asuma stepped forward and told Hokage he passed team 10. Finally Kushina could step forward. "Team 11 passed." She then stepped back to her place beside Asuma.

Sandaime hokage then dismissed everyone except her, she knew there was no reason to be nervous about what she did, she was only playing a little with her gennins and there was no way he knew about it because she had figured out a way to disrupt the Sandaime's **Telescope** **technique** which allows him to track an individual using a crystal ball. After she figured out that the technique relied on the user knowing the targets chakra pattern she just added another layer to hers and Naruto's seal that held Kyuubi so that no one could figure their chakra pattern.

"Kushina you know the reason why I decided to put you and Naruto in a team is I was hoping you could help him with controlling Kyuubi's chakra and restrain him if the situation gets out of hand but what I really want to ask is are you okay with Naruto being your student? I know you wanted him as your student and I granted you that but I want to know if you are fine with it" Sarutobi asked concerned.

"Of course I realised the reason because I was thinking of doing the same when he is stronger and it´s fine everything is coming back to me, so don't worry. I have to say Naruto is getting pretty good with his shadow clones." Kushina asked while slowly moving forward towards Sandaime, the only thing between them was his desk.

"That's good to hear and Naruto was bugging me to teach him the **Shadow clone technique** a lot so I showed him how to do it and he has been practicing it around me. He also managed to figure out the secret behind it. "Sarutobi informed Kushina and let out a sigh.

"Kushina i know you only wanted Naruto as your student but sorry council forced my hand and he would need a team for chunin exam too which is why i have given you Niwa and Asai as your genin students too. One of the main reason i also added them to your squad too it was because i wanted Naruto boy to have friends his age too, not just Kakashi, Kurenai and others older than him. I hope the boys didn't cause any trouble, and I'm sorry once again." Sarutobi told Kushina and then he rotated his around so his back was facing Kushina as he smiled deviously thinking of Naruto's plan before spinning back to face her.

"Ah right, it's okay old man, I just wanted to have Naruto on my team one way or another and you just granted me that so it's all good and as for the other boys they got a lot of potential too and I like them. Kushina paused before walking towards the gate and she continued "ok then I will get going because Naruto is probably waiting for me at home and thank you for putting Naruto on my team." With the opened the gate and started left the office with her home as her destination.

 **(Namikaze-Uzumaki Mansion)**

Minato after becoming Hokage had been able to buy the land behind Hokage monument where he had built a beautiful mansion; it was the same size as most of the clan compounds. The moment anyone entered there was a big open lounge with a beautiful cream coloured marble floor and the walls were painted white with a few gold trims and there were many different family portraits hanging in all the rooms.

There were two different floors and there were more rooms than they could make use of, her and bedroom which she used to share with Minato was on the first floor along with Naruto´s with two bathrooms in each room. Kitchen and dining room were on the ground floor and they even had a basement with an indoor hot spring and an indoor training facility which was reinforced by seals to contain most high rank jutsus. There was also a small armoury with all the scrolls, weapon and gear to name few types of things that were kept in it and off course it was locked with a blood seal so that no one but Naruto and Kushina could unlock it.

Kushina made her way up the stairs and towards her son´s room to check on him, she knocked before opening up the door and looking inside his room which was bright with white walls and one flame orange wall since he quite liked the colour, he had a wide bed in the middle against the back wall with a desk to the bed's right and a wardrobe on left which was filled with his clothes along with a few pair of his favourite full black trousers, tank tops and a trench coat like his father used to wear when he become Hokage.

"Honey, you okay?" She asked with a pleasant smile, she slowly walked in stood beside him as he sat up from his bed.

"I am over the moon mom, ever since you stopped breastfeeding, I just got to touch your boobs now since then and now I remember why I used to love them so much, I still do to be honest, I can't believe how soft your boobs are and by the way are we having ramen tonight?" Naruto asked with a big grin.

"Naruto you know we have to keep this between us we can't tell anyone. I know what you are up to in your spare time so this way I will be helping you focus on your training so don't try anything when we are not training, got it? And of course we are having ramen it´s such a big day, my little boy is finally a genin." She said roughing his hair before pulling him into a big hug, smashing his face into her soft round globes. Naruto hugged her back really tightly and moved his face slowly so his mom doesn't know he is still trying to feel them with his face, everything was cut short when his mom pulled back before walking towards the door

"Yes I got it and thanks mom I love you! I promise no one will find out" Naruto assured her. Their activities were just starting there was no way in hell he would let anyone find out and mess this up.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun." Naruto exclaimed excitedly whilst rubbing his hands together.

 **(Dinner)**

Both Kushina and Naruto were busy diving into their bowl of ramen. They were both talking with mouth´s full but still somehow understood each other. "Naruto what can you tell me about your teammates and other teams, you do know them right?" Kushina said slurping noodles.

They then spent the rest of the dinner talking about other teams and what their training was going to be focused on. When they had both eaten Naruto left for his room jumping with excitement and Kushina just slyly smiled knowing exactly why he was so excited.

She cleaned the table and picked up the dishes, while also putting some leftover food into the refrigerator for later. Kushina then took a long hot shower before wearing her Red silky nightie that Minato got her a day the day he found out she was pregnant.

She bit her thumb and smeared it on her left forearm and summoned herself a mask which she put on. ' _Okay Minato, Don't hate me for this i know you are a man who follows rule n all but this is for me, my happiness your wife happiness'_

She quickly went through some handsign and slammed her hand on the ground after, the Shinigami appeared.

 **What do you want mortal?** Shingami asked her with a little annoyance in his voice. Kushina started shaking a little before pulling herself together, "I want you to release my husband Minato from your stomach and let him spend a little time with me before sending him off to afterlife."

Shingami made a scowling face before he did as she asked and a light appeared, and vanishes revealing a man with spiky blonde hair with one bang on the each front-side of his face. It was Minato Namikaze in his usual attire apart from his robe.

" **You have 3 Hours to spend with her, and then I will send you straight to kami herself."** He then disappeared, leaving his summoner to catch up with his dead husband.

 **Three and Half Hour Later**

As Kushina laid in bed she inspected her breasts they were still firm and quite perky, she remembered the happy look on Naruto's face as he held them for a minute, it felt good having them be appreciated like that after so long and how situation with Minato had made her wish for he was alive or wasn't so persistent on going back to the dead life. It's not like he got something there waiting for him, why can't he just stay with her and his son. Oh well he decided to leave, she respects his wishes and will always love him forever as he was the man who made her into who she is and the one who loved her first when everything was closing inn, but he is gone now, all she got is Naruto and she will take proper care of him, just like her husband suggested a few hours ago.

Kushina then drifted off to sleep remembering the good time she had with Minato some hours ago, and the advice he gave her regarding Naruto.

 **(Next Morning)**

Kushina woke up at exactly 7 am and she quietly got up from the bed. She made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth and take a shower. When she had showered, she then grabbed some clothes and because her son had been a little too distracted yesterday she decided to wear black cargo pants and a red sports bra but she also decided to put a red t-shirt over it this time. Her hair was in a perfect pony tail reaching her waist and her headband sat perfectly on her forehead.

With one last look in the mirror, she gave her ass a little smack and gave herself thumbs up before going to Naruto's room to check if he was up or not. She opened his door, sneaked in only to see him sleeping whislt his blanket was towering up from the middle like someone put a big long wooden pole underneath it to support it. Kushina not thinking about it twice went over and put her hand underneath his blanket to move away whatever was doing that only to get shocked when all she felt was skin, she moved her hands up n down and saw Naruto moaning her name, talking all kind of dirty. Realising that was Naruto's meat, she started feeling more curious as she used her second hand to put right above her first hand and still found some part of that hard pole left from top, she also tried her best to warp her hands around properly but she failed realising to was just too thick. She quickly withdrew her hands seeing naruto was showing signs of waking up, hurriedly sneak out the door.

"What kind of monster is he? How big exactly is he he? It's like minato all over again." Kushina muttered to herself while trying to get a measure of his dick by what she felt in his hand, realising it was going no where she sighed and flashed downstairs for breakfast. She wanted Naruto to be punctual and get organised on his own which is why she didn't wake him because if he was still asleep when its time for meeting then she would come back and drag him herself but knowing him he was most likely get there, after all she raised him not Kakashi.

She left the house and made her way through the village and she was on time as she had about half an hour left and she suddenly heard someone call her name.

"Ah Kushina-sama!" She turned around to see a young blonde haired girl, Kushina recognized her as Yamanaka Ino. "Good morning Ino how can I help you?" Kushina asked with a smile, she could see her two teammates standing a bit back eyeing her, probably shy she gave them both a smile and waved which they quickly returned before looking away.

"Morning we are looking for training ground 10, can you please tell us where it is?" Ino asked, yesterday they had been on ground 1 and there were so many different grounds.

"Ino there is a total of 100 training grounds, the first one is behind the hokage monument and from there on the number moves clockwise so just move east from the mountain till you reach 10 and thats where you would usually train Ino.." Kushina responded.

"Thank you so much, we were at training ground 1 yesterday and our sensei didn't tell us where training ground 10 is." Ino said with a bow before she and her group left.

 **(Training Ground)**

Arriving at her training ground Kushina saw Naruto who was currently doing some stretches. "Good morning Naru-chaann!" Kushina greeted and waved at him with a smile on her face.

"Good Morning Sensei." he said trying to hold eye contact with her. "Let me join you." Kushina said as she walked over to him and joined in Naruto´s exercises.

The other two teammates of Naruto arrived, they both looked on with wide eyes, Kushina was on standing right in front of Naruto, her plump round ass only centimeters from Naruto's waist, she would then smoothly bend herself trying to touch her toes with her hands, and then they saw Naruto moved a little forward touching his crotch to her plump round butt and helping her bend more and more till she touched them, she stayed there for good 30 seconds and got back up with Naruto's help who's crotch was still touch her rear. It looked extremely sexy and arousing.

Kushina who was still wasn't aware of their presence moved a little forward, got on all fours and told him to get behind her. He did as she asked and just stared at her Big plump butt which was only a little distance away from his waist, she then smoothly touched the ground with her toned stomach and then Naruto helped her get back up on all fours. It was incredibly hot seeing her cargo pants straining around her tight ass, further arousing him proven so by his penis hardening.

They two boys decided to make their presence known as they walked over to them and said 'Hey' at the same time.

"Good morning you two, if you need to stretch out as well we can spare about three or four minutes." Kushina offered, but both of them refused, in their minds they wanted to start early and get it over and done with so they can get to the rewards, they knew they would at least get something out of her so they just wanted to get everything over quickly.

Kushina seeing the gang is here and ready to roll, decided to stand up straight and face them.

"Are we going to have our first mission today sensei?" Niwa asked excitedly he wanted to start making a name for himself.

"No no Niwa, not today I will want to cover some basics before we start doing anything, now we will start with a morning run you will follow me in a straight line." Of course as soon as she had said that Naruto got behind her first, then Niwa and Asai who was at the last place. One thing they all got was a clear view of her firm ass, especially Naruto as he was the one behind her.

They were headed for training ground 17 where she would take a small break before starting another exercise she planned last night. It was a small 6 miles run. When they were halfway was the first time she turned around to look at them, Naruto immediately met her eyes making it obvious as to where he was looking before she turned but the two was still looking at her rear. She could tell Niwa was exhausted as he looked like he was about to drop any second but the other two was fine, she just smiled at their antics and continued what she was doing.

When they finally came to a stop Niwa fall head first unto the ground while Asai just calmly sat down to slow down his breathing and take a break, as for Kushina she got something to drink with Naruto.

"Alright guys now for the second exercise" Kushina said cheerfully. "What is it?" Naruto calmly asked. Naruto's stamina astounded her he was really exceptional he could train for hours without breaks and still be willing to do more which made her think about how long he long he would last when having sex, she couldn't deny that she did feel a little excited at the thought.

"Yes, now I suggest you all strip down to your underwear." That caused the kids to blush and despite them being perverted they was still inexperienced as they had only learned about women from Jiraiya and books so all of them slowly got out of their clothes, showing their developing bodies, her son body was a lot muscular than other two but he has been training with her since forever so that was expected..

"All right boys, you know from yesterday that I reward exceptional performance. However I will also punish you if your performance is poor. Now in 30 minutes, you have to swim across this lake (100m) and then run around back here (150m) where you will do 10 push-ups, and then repeat. If you succeed in doing five laps, you will get rewarded but if you don't even manage three you will be punished. Understood?" Kushina asked as she held up her beloved stop watch.

All of them looked happy but shocked, but they nodded and Kushina gave him them the go, all of them dived in the water. If you were to get five laps you would have to get each lap in six minutes, which did seem like a lot but should be easy for Naruto and Asai however this exercise quickly drains energy and after two laps she will see if they will easily be able to do it. She had her doubts about Niwa but she hoped he would be able to do it, a sensei can only hope for best for their students.

Kushina sat down on the grass, holding a pen and a piece of paper counting his laps. She watched extra carefully Niwa trying his best not to pass out in the middle of exercise and drown himself. Seeing as Niwa was struggling she decided to motivate them by taking off her white t-shirt, leaving her only in her red sports bra which seemed to work as they boy somehow got a little boost even Niwa.

Naruto was the first one to finish his first round quite fast in just four minutes; followed by Asai and then Niwa. All three of them quickly threw himself down onto his stomach and began doing push-ups. "This is easy sensei!" Naruto boasted as he quickly finished and jumped back into the water and Kushina gave him one point.

When twenty five minutes were up Niwa decided to give up as he just finished his third lap, Asai also gave up as he ran after his fourth run, he gave up too and skipped the fourth round of push-ups, and both of them sat a little behind their sensei on each side of her eyeing her body but at the same time cheering for Naruto too.

The timer reached 25; Naruto with trembling arms finished his fourth round and jumped back into the water.

Both boys kept cheering Naruto on, and Kushina found herself nervously twitching in her small smirk, maybe she actually had to come up with an reward, should it just be the same as yesterday, or something else maybe? She did thought the boys would not be able to complete it but Naruto stamina and his will surprised her as he was still going on determined to finish his task to get himself some reward. Kushina could only think what kind of monster he would be in bed, she started blushing a little for having a thought like this but quickly hid it away and focused on Naruto.

Naruto used three and a half minute swimming across, he looked finished as he ran around the lake back, and he fell down on his knees and started the final push-ups. "30 seconds Naruto," she reminded him as he desperately pushed himself up, his tongue pushed out and gasping for air with each push-up.

When he finished he fell to the ground and rolled on his back his head turned to look at her, "So how did I do?" He asked whilst catching his breath.

"You did it with 14 seconds left" Despite knowing what this meant Kushina knew it was brilliant motivation for Naruto so she just thought hell with it.

"Alright boys gather around!" Kushina shouted and the boys came running standing in front of her curious to why she called them.

"Okay Niwa and Asai as both of you passed the limit I said for you which were 3 laps, you will get a small reward and Naruto you will get a big reward because you finished them like I asked you too. Boys remember the better you perform, the better the rewards okay?" Kushina told them. She then ordered Niwa and Asai to stand in front of her and let Naruto stand in the middle of them which they did.

"Okay sensei what is it this time? What is it?!" Asai asked excitedly. Seeing his excitement she decided to let them have a feel of it like she did with Naruto so they would be even more motivated tomorrow to get themselves a bigger reward.

"Okay boys both you of you get to touch one of my breast, Asai since you are standing on the right you can touch the right side while Niwa can touch the left one" Kushina still kept her sports bra on then she directed their hands to her big soft breasts, both of them looked amazed when their hands sank into them and Kushina then took a hold of Naruto's hand and pushed his hand below her bra, she then saw him looked shocked. Naruto started moving his till it came on top and told his teammates to press her mounds together whilst Naruto kept moving his hand back and forth.

Kushina saw Niwa having a dazed off look and as for his teammate Asai was drooling fiddling around her breast. Kushina looked at her stopwatch as it beeped and told the boys to stop which they did with a groan and moved away.

"Asai! Niwa! I want both of you to Akimichi BBQ's and book a table for four. Me and Naruto will catch up in a bit, I got something I want to talk about with Naruto, okay?" Kushina told them in a happy tone which they nodded to and quickly left but not before giving Naruto a look that said 'we would talk about this later'.

With his teammates gone, Naruto was the standing couple of meter´s away from the lake and facing its direction with an eyebrow raised, Kushina then enters his view, her back facing towards the lake. "Naru-chan i did't want the boys to get ahead of themselves because these rewards are you and you only unless you say so otherwise" Kushina paused and winked at him with a cheeky smile on her face. She then continued "So as for today's real reward, You are only to look but not touch," Kushina said to her seriously disappointing him a little, but he was even lucky he was getting whatever she was giving, so he was fine with just looking at his goddess of a mom.

However when Kushina pulled up her red sports bra Naruto was shocked seeing her bare beautiful breasts to jiggle on full display for him and him only. They were big, plump, perfectly round and looked heavy her small areola and nipples were rosy pink, oh the things he wanted to do to them. However the show was cut short as she pulled her bra down.

"Now let's go get some dinner my treat and then we will come back for one final exercise, don't worry it won't be as long as this one." Kushina assured him and motioned him to follow. He quickly got in stride beside her and just admired her beautiful features.

"Let's go get some BBQ! They are probably waiting for us" Kushina said with a smile knowing her son was still eyeing her.

 **Hokage Office**

Sandaime Hokage was sitting in his place reading an orange book that he was holding with one hand and rubbing his cock whilst reading it, when suddenly the door opened that caused him to sit up straight and drop the book in his lap as he pulled himself to his Hokage to hide underneath it.

The door opened slowly, a fair skinned woman with long luscious black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes walked in. Her body was hourglass figure with a nice big plump butt that he could see when she turned to shut the door slowly, it was barely fitting in her clothes and was creating a big arch from her waist to show the size of her big butt. Her upper area wasn't lacking in size too, he could see they were big enough to make his hand look small and that despite their size, stood high and firm on her chest defying the concept of gravity.

' _What is she doing here?´_ Hokage-sama wondered with an raised eyebrow, he moved his left hand to rub his cock a little wishing to get a piece of her, he stopped that and moved his hand above the table not to look suspicious as he still had a image to hold.

"Good morning Hokage-sama, i will cut to the chase and say it how it is. I need a team or want to be a supporting sensei for any of the team that is out there." The woman said...

 **To be continued…**

 **Finished!**

 **Hopefully you guys liked my own twist and turns in this story, I know I left something hanging in this story like the thing with Naruto's plan with village laws which he didn't pull on Kushina as he realised she was doing thing with it anyways and the thing with Kushina and Minato.**

 **Anyways i hope you liked this chapter. I will try my best to change things in other chapters too so you get more updates. I'm writing this story for a little fun and just eh but still do need ideas with some stuff.**

 **What do you think of Naruto's teammates? They are still Naruto he just need them to put the law in action which would be explained later on.**

 **By the way now can his teammates have fun with Kushina too? Like they are still Naruto under a henge? Your choice guys!**

 **The ending, do you want her as Naruto's sensei so he could have fun with her too? You probably realised who that is soo tell meee!**

 **The thing with Minato will be explained later on, don't worry.**

 **Review it or pm me your answer guys!**

 **Review or PM me any suggestion you got regarding Naruto's rewards or how you want things to go in this story.**

 **This story belongs to 'LordOfLust' so the credit goes to him and** **'** **Ash-Fall1n1' as i took things from both of them. I will keep editing thing till the chapter runs out and then i will write my own story.**

 **Safe, Don't hate fam!**

 **Shodaime Erokage**


End file.
